A 'Mcleod's' Christmas carol
by Lovestory81
Summary: Enjoy this Mcleod's Daughters Christmas carol...Of course another Alex - Stevie story, but very different this time ;) My first cross-over! This time it's all about Alex, he's even telling most of the story, but why?


It was on the morning of the first Christmas day, when Stevie woke up to take a pee. When she'd returned from the toilet, about to go back to bed she suddenly jumped up. Someone softly knocked on her door. Curious but careful, she opened it. What a surprise, it was Alex! He just stood there, staring, while he leaned against the doorpost.

Stevie was surprised to see him there, at this hour "Alex" she said with a tiny nervous smile.

She was unsure of what to think of that big goofy grin on his face. He started moving and entered her bedroom. As overwhelmed as she was, Stevie walked back inside too, but only backwards, facing him and closely being followed.

"What are you doing here?" She stammered, her nose was almost touching his, that's how close he was. It had been a while.

He moved his eyebrows and instead of stopping in front of her, he grabbed her and pushed her on the bed.

Stevie chuckled when he followed her. "Alex? What are you doing?!" she began to wonder if she was dreaming.

"Ssshhh" He looked in her eyes, caressed her hair and began to kiss her...

Oh she was still so in love with this man and of course she answered his sweet and tender kiss.

With her hands on his chest, she pushed him away just before the kiss got to intense. They were both blushing, it had been a while since they've kissed each other.

"Merry Christmas cowgirl" he said with a soft voice.

Still holding her hands on his chest to keep him there, she replied shy "Merry Christmas"

He then moved off of her and crawled up against her to spoil her with little kisses in the neck all the way to her cheeks and to her lips again.

Stevie giggled and asked. "Alex...stop, we can't do this. Why aren't you at home, in your own bed?"

He stopped kissing her and lay his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I just had to come and see you. It's Christmas." He smiled, but then got serious. "You know, I just had this weird dream. And it all started just like this."

Stevie smiled. "Well I'm sure it must've had a happy ending then."

They both laughed. They missed this, being together, having these cozy moments of sharing things with each other. Alex started to explain a few things about the dream...

Stevie first didn't get it but then looked exited "Ebeneezer Scrooge! Or screage. Whatever the hell his name is, it's about an old man." she pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks. That explains."

Stevie rolled on her belly, she looked even more exited now. "Why don't you tell me the whole story?"

It was still very early, in fact it was still night, so no one was up yet. There was still plenty of time left.

"I will, for another kiss?" Alex glanced at the alarm-clock to see what time it was.

It felt a lot warmer in her bedroom all of a sudden, but she wondered. "What about Fiona?"

He looked disappointed. "She's not here is she?" He paused. "Fi went to celebrate Christmas with her family in Port Douglas.

"Aren't you supposed to be part of that?"

He sighed. "Nope. Well, now that we got that figured out, are you ready to here it?" he grinned.

She nodded excitingly and shoved her arms underneath her head and listened carefully.

… … …

 _Ok, so I was just done with all the work for today, freshly showered and with this lonely feeling I walked through the empty house to get myself a beer. With the beer in my hand I walked to the window and thought of Harry. That's when I decided to go and visit his grave._

 _Shivers ran down my back when I got there, I hate visiting graveyards. But this man raised me and now that I was alone I finally had some time to think._

 _But I got this huge scare, when his face suddenly appeared on the stone. It was blurry and he moved. You know, like a ghost._

" _Harry?" I whispered, my hands were sweating._

 _As a response I heard this voice in the distance -almost singing. "Alex...Alex...What have you done?"_

 _Frightened and shocked as I was, I couldn't say a word._

 _Then I heard his voice again, a bit more clearer. It was Harry -the stubborn old bastard- without a doubt._

 _He sounded grumpy as always, but also caring. "My son. It's about bloody time you and I had a chat. You should visit your old man more often." It just scared the crap out of me and I lowered myself on the knees, just couldn't believe what I saw. It all felt so real Stevie._

" _H Harry?" I stammered once more._

 _He even had a scary laugh, it was spooky._

" _We shouldn't waste any time Alex. I've got a message for you and you better take it serious. If you don't and you continue living your life the way you do now, you might end up the same way as your old man."_

 _Now I got emotional. "What are you talking about? I'm nothing like you."_

 _He got that same stupid spooky laugh again. "Heart-problems don't just come from genes, they also occur when you're having to much stress." He laughed again, it got on my nerves. "So you really think you're nothing like me? It's about time you open your eyes then. Because you're hurting people -including yourself- just like I used to do."_

 _I cried. I swear I did, tears were running down my cheeks and when I closed my eyes to wipe them away, he was gone and everything seemed normal again. So after touching the stone a few times to make sure, I walked back to the house, still a bit confused._

 _Now I really needed something stronger, so I took an old bottle of Whiskey, it was Harry's._

" _To you old man." I said and raised my glass._

 _When I lowered myself back in the chair, thinking about what just happened, I started hearing little voices. So I put down my glass and rubbed my face, I seriously began to think that I was about to go crazy._

 _Then I heard those little voices again and also giggling, geez that was annoying. And when I was about to ignore it and get my glass again, I felt this sharp pain on my ear. So when put my hand on it, I saw an elf sitting on my shoulder; a tiny girl, she was a copy of Kate Manfredi and called herself 'Squirt'. But as she was laughing again, it was like I heard it double. And when I looked on my other shoulder there was another elf..._

Alex was a real good storyteller, ha! The expression on his face in combination with the story so far, made Stevie burst out in laughter. And she was in fact laughing so loud, that it seriously could've woken up every one in the house. Her beste mate started laughing too. It was indeed funny.

In order to try and stop laughing she slapped her hand before her mouth, gasped for air and asked "Let me guess, it was Jodi, calling herself 'Stretch."

Alex nodded and smiled slightly embarrassed. "Exactly. Have a go, laugh it off. I know it all sounds funny, but the story itself really isn't." And he continued...

… _..The elf's flew off my shoulder just like that. And then they were flapping those little golden wings like their life was about to end. Suddenly, they were right in front of my face yelling in choir: "We are the ghosts of your present!" he imitated with a funny high voice. Geez, they were getting on my nerves._

 _I touched their little noses with my finger to tease them. "You're not exactly ghosts, are you?"_

 _Suddenly they were gone and I felt something pull my finger, it was them and they were still talking synchronic, which was very irritating._

" _Yes we are. We're not here to explain things, but we're here to give you hints and this is the first one."_

 _I felt my ring move and didn't understand. "What are you doing? Cut it off." I pulled back my hand, but they were so tiny and quick enough to stay on there._

 _They started to fight with each other and those bloody elf's just wouldn't stop pulling my ring._

" _It won't come off Stretch." The Kate-elf said._

" _Of course it won't, it's not even worth the try." The Jodi-elf said._

 _Then they stopped and flew back in my face again. Jodi opened a little bag on her back and got something out, they both giggled again. She threw something in my eyes, glitterish stuff that blinded me somehow._

…..."Oh! Gold-dust, just like Tinkerbell." Stevie pointed out. "Aaaww that is so cute."

"Shh I'm not finished." Alex smiled, he saw she was totally into the story. "And they weren't cute, they were annoying little buggers." He seemed so serious about this funny and weird dream. Stevie tried not to laugh and just listened...

 _So, when I blinked my eyes, I slowly started to see again. To bad those annoying little elf's were still there, now sitting on their place, on my shoulders. They both were pointing ahead of us. I saw you, Stevie, on your horse, standing on the hill. You were crying._

 _I blinked my eyes again and noticed I was wearing a suit. My wedding suit for crying out loud._

" _Alexander Marion Ryan will you take Fiona Webb to be your..." For a moment there I thought I couldn't breath, realizing I was on my own wedding-ceremony! Fiona was staring at me, waiting for my answer and my eyes went from you to her...I couldn't speak. Then Fiona started to cry and the elf's giggled. I felt them on my hands this time, pulling hard. And before I knew it I was flying, with them holding on to my hands. It was like I saw some kind of movie about what's happening in my life right now and about how it changes me. In the end I saw you and me at Harry's grave, saving Sandra from herself, next thing I knew we were at Drovers, looking at us, kissing, at the bottom of the stairs._

…...Stevie didn't laugh any more, the dream seemed funny at first, but it started to get more serious and she saw how much it effected him...

 _Someone just punched me in the face, I got angry "What the.."_

" _You bloody idiot." a very familiar voice. It was Claire._

…...Tears were burning in his eyes, Stevie noticed and wanted to wrap her arms around him, but he pulled away.

"Let me finish the story Stevie"...

 _As I felt tears coming, Claire said. "You're so stupid Alex." Her eyes, I didn't forget those beautiful blue eyes. "Come on." She grabbed my hand and when I felt her touch we already were somewhere else._

 _On a cliff._

 _And I got this terrifying and horrific feeling, so I closed my eyes, hearing her say. "That's what you always do, when things get tough. Open your eyes Alex. And listen to the ghost of your past."_

 _Shaking my head I said. "You're not a ghost. You were the love of my life, why..." But all of a sudden I saw myself right in front of me, jumping the cliff, yelling her name. That's when I realized where I was, my heart almost stopped and when I looked down and saw the ute I started hyperventilating. It all just struck me down and I felt the grieve from back then, all over again._

 _After the first shock, she took my hand again, it was so confusing. Then she took my other hand and started to dance. "Do you remember how it was Alex?" My heart ached. "Do you remember how we danced, in the hotel-room?" She let go of me, folded her hands and twirled right in front of me. I heard her sigh. "Finally admitting our feelings..." she laughed, Claire was dancing way to fast for me and I had to let go of her._

 _Then she laughed again, this time louder and she went up, floating in the sky. I could see the stars behind her when she raised her voice, almost singing "You-were-going-to-pop-the-question!"_

 _Next thing I knew was seeing images of myself walking to her bed, where I left the ring, right after she'd died._

 _I couldn't stop the tears any more. But when I turned to look at Claire, she suddenly looked different, angry and..maybe evil._

" _It huts doesn't it? Very painful." she said, I wondered why she suddenly changed and wiped my tears._

 _Claire twirled again "This was probably the most painful moment of your life." and 'pooff' we were at Claire's funeral. "Or was it_ _ **this**_ _one?" she asked._

 _I saw myself kneeling at her grave._

" _It still hurts, doesn't it?" All I could do was sigh, my breathing was heavy and I felt so depressed._

 _As if that wasn't enough, she pushed on "You know? It_ _ **has**_ _to hurt, before you are able to move on."_

 _I closed my eyes and bend forward to hide my face in my hands, she got angry. "No! Don't you close your eyes! I want_ _you to remember how much it hurt. Because you have your eyes closed for the ones you're hurting right now." I deeply sighed and shook my head, there was so much I wanted to tell her, ask her, but she went on._

" _Look at your life Alex, it's pathetic. You're hurting your wife by letting her believe there's still hope. And you're hurting your soulmate because of all that as well." I started to feel guilty as I got the message and just stared at her._

" _It's true, you can have more than one soulmate in life Alex. It doesn't happen to every one, but it is possible." She glared at me. "But, if you go on like this, you loose everything and you will be a grieving grumpy old bastard, just like Harry."_

 _After that, it still wasn't enough...She took me to the time when we were young, what a contrast. You were there and Tracey, who I was in love with back than._

 _I was walking with Tracey, my arm around her. Then there was this hole in the ground and Claire stood before me._

" _Come on Alex, jump. You're supposed to be falling. I need you to feel it again, how much it hurt."_

 _I was short of breath and shook my head, but before I knew it she stood behind me and pushed me in this strange black bottomless hole, it was a long fall, where I heard crying, my own crying, of all the lows. And I heard hings I've said, my own quotes about life, were echoing through this dark tunnel._

 _Suddenly I wasn't falling any more, but floating in the air. Everything went so fast...The coldness and anxiety disappeared and the atmosphere changed, I felt happier and warmer._

" _Look" Claire said and pointed in the distance, where I saw you and me kissing, our first kiss._

 _She proudly smiled "Now_ _ **that**_ _is also your past. And you just threw it away, because you were to bloody scared to give yourself again."_

 _Oh I wanted to talk to Claire so much, sit down, have a beer and just talk all night long. But just when I was about to respond, when I thought I had my voice back, she was going twirling up in the sky again."Don't be scared Alex. I'll be right here, always." My eyes kept following her, until I couldn't see her any more._

 _And then, I was back at Killarney, totally confused and wondering why this all was happening. Past, present and future... Shit, I'm not done with this yet..._

 _A woman entered the room, lots of curls, long big hair, all dressed up in shiny purple with a touch of silver. I couldn't see her feet, it was more like she was floating instead of walking._

" _Well hello there, you big spunk. Or should I say Prince Charming? Or maybe Mister Heart-breaker?" She widely smiled._

 _I sat down and shook my head, instead of answering I took a big sip of my whiskey, hoping this would stop._

 _This woman took a seat on the chair in front of me and I was amazed when I took a close look at her. As if this all couldn't get much stranger, it was Moira the mechanic!_

 _Leaning forward she said. "Ok let's get this over and done with. Look I was supposed to be your fairy godmother, but today I'm your ghost of the future, sadly enough." her dry humor made me laugh._

" _Stop laughing will ya. I once swore this off, this fortune-teller-stuff and look at where it brought me." She sighed and leaned back in the chair._

 _I couldn't hold it in and asked. "You need a drink?"_

 _She sarcastically fulfilled her role "Oh sweetheart, I would love to, but as you can see, I'm trying to work here."_

 _I was just as done with this crap as she was and said "So what are you waiting for then? Bring it on. You must be the last ghost and I can't wait until this is over." I honestly admitted._

 _She sighed. "Same here. So you're right, let's get on with it. Take a close look at_ _ **this**_ _." She made a quick move with her magic wand and the tv was on._

 _I deeply sighed "Geez I could've just let you use the remote control you know? All you gotta to do is ask."_

 _She laughed, shook her head and pointed at the tv, where I saw a woman in the distance, standing in this wide pasture filled with yellow flowers. And on each hand she was holding hands with a child. The sun was shining upon her, so bright, you couldn't see who it was._

 _The fairy godmother explained. "This_ _ **could**_ _be your future."_

 _Then she made another move with her magic wand and the screen got purple...Another woman appeared in a wedding dress, it was you. My heart skipped a beat, you looked so darn beautiful. You reached out your hand and called my name, but then you suddenly sank on the ground and cried._

 _Then the fairy godmother spoke again. "She will always be alone Alex, because there's only one man who's right for her. Her heart will always be broken and sad."_

 _Before I could respond, there was this old man on the screen. Some sort of shadow of me, only much older._

" _That's you if you continue to live like this. Very much alone..and still grumpy."_

" _I'm not a bad person." I said at last._

 _Moira laughed at me. "No one has ever said that you are, but you've just made the wrong choices. Now, there's only one person who can make that up." She winked and smiled at me. I poured her a whiskey._

….."That's it, my dream. Are you almost sleeping?" He laughed because Stevie looked so tired, her eyes half open, but still awake. She had listened to every word he said.

Before she could say anything about it he started to wave his hands in front of her face. "I swear it was a dream, ok? But look, how do you explain this? Those stupid little buggers stole my ring." He tried to stay serious, but inside he was laughing.

Stevie got a bit emotional, her eyes were wide open now. "Oh. Your ring."

"Hey Stevie, you promised me another kiss after the story. And it seems that I'm no longer married, so..." and he spouted his lips to tease her.

Stevie laughed, a bit unsure. "I didn't promi...What do you mean you're not married?"

He sat up and smiled at her. "Why do you think I'm here, cowgirl?"

She looked confused. "Wait a minute. If your wife is gone for the weekend, that doesn't mean you're alowed to cheat on her. You really haven't got a clue what that dream meant, do you?"

Alex just grinned.

"Alex?!" Stevie wanted him to be serious and felt anger coming up. "I won't let you use m..."

He suddenly pressed his fingers on her mouth. "Ease up will ya. I would never use you Stevie."

He gave her a loving smile, his eyes lit up. "Just take a close look at me, I'm as single as a man can be. Ok, maybe it's not official, but it's true. So...I decided to give you the best Christmas present ever. And **that's** why I'm here."

Her eyes got wet, she stammered. "But h how...?"

"Shush, will ya?" He bend in to kiss her..."I'll never let you go again." he promised.

They had the best Christmas in years. **And** of course, they lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
